Meet Him at the Crossroads
by Cloud Green
Summary: On the brink of losing his father, Kurt resorts to an old rhyme from his childhood. Meet Him at the Crossroad - Kurt is willing to give the Devil, known as Blaine , anything for his father s life. Anything, even his soul. Had he known what was in store, though, he might not have been so quick to agree to the conditions of his request... WARNING! Demons, sex etc


A.N. Hey everyone! Welcome to yet another dark!Blaine fic from yours truly. I don't know which story I'm going to lead with from now on but rest assured none are abandoned. One quick note about this particular fic: A reader who read my idea has informed me that there is a similar story on this site focusing on Klaine. I have been told it is very well written and enjoyable BUT I have not read it. Chances are I will sometime soon but I just wanted to clarify that I have not been copying them and they have not copied me. The 'crossroads' theme is really interesting and I'm sure the author of the other fic wouldn't claim it as 'their idea'. So yeah, just saying to avoid possible backlash. Another thing: I have once again moved country. I promise this is the last time this year! Fresh in Spain I have sadly got no wifi connection so I am updating in a nearby internet café so apologies for any lack of proofreading.

WARNING: As usual, sexual content is highly likely in this fic. Also expect bad language, dark!Devil!Blaine, demon talk, yada yada. Basically if you don´t like the sound of it you won´t enjoy it, so don´t read. :)

Please ask any questions you have – review or send a message! 

* * *

Meet Him at the Crossroads

As the traffic from the main streets of Lima became nothing more than distant trills, Kurt felt the true chill of the night creep through the barrier which was his hoodie. He took a brief look left and right out of habit before crossing to the adjacent sidewalk; he needn't have bothered, though, as the streets he was walking down now were as empty as they were dark. The lack of streetlamps did not enter into Kurt's mind at all. There was so much going on inside that there simply was just no more room for trivial matters such as lighting and personal safety.

He turned right onto yet another darkened street. On one side stood the towering branches bordering the woodland known as Thicket Grove which was currently only a mass of black silhouettes. Normally Kurt would find such a sight frightening or at least dangerous enough to keep far from, but this was not a normal night. Having walked so many miles from the hospital on foot, he made a bee-line for the small gap of trees, stepping over the trenches and only stopped when the ground became somewhat even again albeit slightly sloped. He had not been in this forest for at least ten years, he knew. The last time he had been here he was with his mother and the old family dog, Conran. Not long after, his mother became ill and passed away and Conran followed suite a few months later. Kurt had not realised until now that he had been subconsciously avoiding coming back to Thicket Grove due to his memories. It wasn't like the place was in any way special; he just did not like the reminder of his losses. It was oddly fitting that he be here tonight, though. Ridiculous, yes, but fitting nonetheless.

'_I-I don't understand, what does that mean?' Kurt had found himself almost snapping at the doctor in exasperation a few hours before. _

_The doctor, the respectable Russell Chambers, had sighed as he wiped his glasses with his handkerchief. 'I think you know exactly what I mean.' His voice was so quiet, so gentle, but his words were pungent and hit Kurt's insides like an iron fist. 'The attempts earlier today were the best shot we had and he remains unresponsive-'_

'_But he passed out for three days last month and woke up stronger than before,' Kurt argued, not aware that his voice was piercing the air and shaking in what he hoped was just anger. 'It's only been –what – fourteen hours? He'll wake up; I don't see why this is different to before.'_

'_Kurt, I've just explained why this is different.' Chambers quiet voice still managed to overpower Kurt's near-hysterical tone with timber alone. The balding man's typically stern eyes were dull with sadness and sympathy – something which Kurt did not want to see. 'There…there isn't going to be much more we can do but just make him comfortable.'_

_Kurt's lips pursed together hard, his bottom lip quivered violently as his hardened gaze brimmed with tears. Shaking his head, Kurt tried to speak. His throat ached so bad as sobs threatened to rip from his insides. God, he wished those fucking telephones at the nurses' station would stop ringing, and that it wasn't so damn cold in this private room, and that his feet didn't feel so goddamn sweaty in his shoes. His mind was trying to distract him, he knew, and it felt like he was being disrespectful to the matter at hand. He raised his eyes to look at the man in the bed next to him. Burt Hummel did not deserve to be here. He didn't deserve the paleness of his cheeks to be so apparent and he didn't deserve to have his life cut so short when he never did a thing wrong in his whole life. Why was everything so messed up? Taking in a shaking breath, Kurt asked 'H-How long d'you th-th-?'_

_The doctor understood the question. 'These things can't be predicted. There's enough time, I think, to collect those who would like to say goodbye. You are free to have visitors all day tomorrow, then you can use the rest of the time for yourself to…do what you need to do, say what you need to say.' Chambers had been a blessing to Kurt and his father from the day of the diagnosis; he had been upfront but sensitive, available yet private. Kurt knew that everything that could have been done to stop this outcome had been done. So why was it still ending like this? _

_Kurt was left to cry by his father's bedside. Chambers seemed to want to give him privacy but in all honesty the he just could not bear to watch the heart-wrenching emotions of a young man whose life was about to be ripped apart as another ended. The doctor would have normally contacted friends and family to come in to comfort the teen but the kid had no family in the area and it was far too late at night to suggest school friends. He retired back to his office in defeat. A couple of hours passed, and Kurt had found himself staring blankly at his father's bed sheets as his hand clutched at the unresponsive one. None of this seemed real anymore. He felt dead inside. All he knew was none of this was fair, and he would give anything to make it all stop. _

_Meet at the track and He is there_

_Claws a-waiting, soul to bare_

_To give and to take, that is the deal_

_With a shake of a hand you choose to seal_

_In a guise of a friend He'll lighten your load_

_Meet at the cross, die on the road. _

Another tree branch jerked into Kurt's side and he hissed at the bruising sensation. His gasp seemed so loud to his ears, which had been only been listening to the sparse snapping of twigs beneath his feet and the background noise of night birds chirping sharply. The chill was now becoming more bearable as his mind focused on his purpose, his destination.

Kurt knew he was being ridiculous. Ridiculous and reckless. It was a little after 1am and the sleep-deprived teen was walking around a dense and dark woodland area he did not know well at all. Lima wasn't exactly renowned for excessive crime or wild animal attacks, but that was no excuse. No reasonable person would be in this position – especially if their only motivation was an old spooky rhyme they had remembered from years before. 

_Meet Him at the Crossroads_

Kurt couldn't really recall where he had first heard the song; it wasn't like his parents or school teachers would have taught him such a dark passage. Of course, Kurt had heard stories about meeting a demon in the dead of night at a place where two roads cross. Hell, a couple of years ago he even Googled the fad out of bored curiosity with Mercedes. His best friend had folded her arms and given the websites they found disapproving 'Mmmh-Nnnh's with some shaking of her head. She had called it blasphemous, going to a dark entity for help when God was the one who truly cared. Kurt had snorted at her religious patter, declaring it all just a 'gothic myth'. Besides, he didn't believe in God and if he didn't believe in the heroes, there was no way he'd believe in the villains.

All of that seemed so long ago now. Kurt thought to what the websites had stated: you often needed a box to bury in the centre of the road and inside you put animal bones, a photo of yourself and graveyard dirt. Kurt came with nothing. To think about it all again made him feel even more foolish for being out here – it was all nonsense put together by some cult-loving psychopaths. So why was he still walking? He didn't want to answer that question, so he put it to the back of his mind and focused on not tripping over tree roots protruding from the ground.

I'm here because I'm desperate, said a voice deep in his subconscious. Kurt ignored it and began to wonder if he was actually heading in the right direction to begin with. He paused and mentally worked out the general area of the forest he was in. It was definitely to the left of the main stream but not as far along as the public walkways. He turned more East and continued. What if the crossroads he remembered from his childhood was no longer there? _Where exactly could it go? _asked the same irritating voice from before. Years before, Kurt and his mother had come across it during their walk and for some reason the place stuck out in his mind like a sore thumb. Yes, he was definitely on the right track.

Almost simultaneously, the trees became noticeably less compact and the cool glimmer of the full moon began licking the ground ahead. The path Kurt had been blindly following was now much more apparent and guided Kurt teasingly until his eyes finally caught sight of what was ahead. He was here.

The crossing of the roads lay perfectly in a clearing of silvery moon-glow. Kurt stepped up to the brim of the clearing and gave the area a good scan with his eyes. Suddenly Kurt felt completely isolated. His bones shivered with the mere thought of how alone he was – like he was thousands of worlds away from another living soul, not just a few miles. Tears threatened to fall from Kurt's miserable eyes. Why was he here? Because of some absurd myth? Feeling humiliated and crushed at his realisation, Kurt wanted to turn away and run - To run from his sheer desperation and stupidity - but instead he found himself stepping up to the crossroads. His eyes gazed over the pathway which had not been stepped on for years. What had he been expecting? Some demon with a thrashing tail to be waiting for him?

Kurt knew he should just leave, it wasn't like sticking around would nurse his heart, but something made him stay. A voice – very unlike the one which had been bothering him from his subconscious – which whispered to him to believe.

But I can't believe, Kurt thought as he shut his eyes tight and lowered himself to the ground with his head in his hands.

_Believe…_

I can't- Kurt almost moaned. Without his notice, the night birds and the rest of the forest fell into silence.

_Believe, Kurt…_

An angry spark ignited within Kurt's chest. He did believe! He didn't trek hours across Lima and fight through the wilderness of the woodland because of a lack of faith – faith was all he had left! It wasn't him, it was the world. The world lied, and now here he was. Feeling like an idiot.

'You look like one too.'

Kurt's eyes bulged open. He stared down at his feet from his kneeling position. The world seemed to crash back into reality. The voice in his head…it had sounded so quiet, so distant. But what he had just heard was crisp and clear and definitely did not come from his mind. It was real. It was…in front of him. Kurt raised his head.

A strangled cry of surprise and terror escaped Kurt's throat as his feet kicked himself back and away from the tall figure which was now in front of him. Acting on their own accord, his legs continued to kick and scramble Kurt back until they were shaking too much to continue. The man watched him with a hint of a smile playing upon his lips. Slowly, his lips broke apart and he chuckled, displaying a dazzling white grin from the shadow of his face. Why was it the man was not illuminated by the moon like his surroundings?

'Wh-who-?' Kurt stammered, his hands gripping the tuffs of grass beneath him. 'What?'

The man tilted his head to the side and seemed to consider him in amusement. 'Did you not hear what I said?' he asked gently. 'I said you looked like one. An idiot, that is.' Kurt had no idea what he was talking about, his mind too busy racing too fast for anything to make sense. 'Although I suspect you have some sense in you. After all, you succeeded in finding me.'

Kurt's heart raced so fast his head began to feel a little faint. 'What…who are you?' Kurt barely managed out in a whisper. He was going to ask 'what are you' but he already knew. A spirit or demon. The kind that waits at places such as this. The more logical side of Kurt would have been terrified; who in their right mind would be out in the middle of Thicket Grove in the dead of night other than murderers or psychopaths? It was certainly possible for this man – if he was indeed a man – to have followed him here, although it was unlikely as Kurt would have heard his footsteps on the twig-ridden ground. However for once Kurt's logical side fell to his utter knowledge of the truth and now he couldn't stop shaking.

The man laughed again at Kurt's question and took a few long strides forward, stopping short at the edge of the crossroads. With the gent now a little closer, Kurt took in his appearance. Dressed almost entirely in black, he looked to be not much older than Kurt himself. His eyes were like glistening jewels yet the colour of coal, his hair tousled and soft looking was oddly unaffected by the wind. In a striking comparison to his dark features, the man's skin was light and creamy and with his head now tilting up it glowed under the moon's touch. The beauty radiating from the stranger only underlined the very obvious notion in the pit of Kurt's stomach that this was no ordinary creature. Sadly, despite this knowledge, Kurt was not prepared for the man's response. 'I am who you are looking for. I am the Devil.'

Kurt's throat hitched in sheer shock. He stared unblinking at the man until he could tell there was no hidden joke within his words. A demon, he was expecting. Maybe even a dark entity – a ghost – which haunted such areas. But…the Devil? Finally, there was nothing Kurt could do but let out a humourless shout of laughter. 'Excuse me?' He used the trunk of a nearby tree to help him up into a standing position. The man just watched him in interest. 'The Devil… You are the Devil?'

Something flashed behind the man's gaze which Kurt could not ignore. 'Are you mocking me?'

'No, not at all!' Kurt's small voice piped up in fear immediately, 'I-I just wasn't expecting…' he swallowed and tried to gather his composure. 'So…do you go by 'Lucifer', o-or just…'Devil'?' God, why did he even trust himself to speak? He mentally slapped himself.

The man just laughed. 'Calm down, Kurt. I assume it is not every day people introduce themselves as the Devil. Relax.' If it wasn't obvious before that Kurt's breathing was audibly loud and uneven, it was now. Kurt steeled himself in an odd form of obedience. The beautiful creature contemplated the question. 'I haven't gone by 'Lucifer' in so many centuries. Humans tend to associate new and exciting titles to me however I myself go by Blaine. Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Kurt.' He smiled once more, his grin breathtakingly alluring and his eyes drank in Kurt's quivering form.

'Blaine…' Kurt nodded slowly, still trying to wrap his head against the reality of the situation. Nothing was sinking in. Blaine…it was so sophisticatedly innocent, no one would have considered it to be true yet Kurt found it very fitting for the Prince of Darkness. Was that a title he liked? The glint in Blaine's eye told him the answer was a most definite yes. 'I guess…it's good to meet you too. Wait…' Kurt's nervous laughter halted. 'H-How do you know my name?'

'I know all about you, Kurt.' The Devil – no, Blaine - lowered his voice as the corner of his mouth flickered up into a smirk. 'I know why you're here. I know what you want. And I am here because I am prepared to offer it to you.'

This time Kurt remained silent. His head had been denying it all, ignoring the way his heart pounded the truth like an alarm. All those myths… It couldn't have been true, but it is. Kurt had been looking for him and he appeared. It didn't fit in with his logical, unbelieving brain but his eyes continued to take in the other worldly creature before him. He could not be denied. 'I…I didn't think…'

'That it would work? That I existed in the first place?' Blaine guessed. He then shook his head and laughed again. 'Man continues to bewilder me with their lack of faith.'

'Does this mean God exists too?' Kurt blurted out.

Blaine tilted his head to the side. 'You still question His existence?' He chuckled, 'Human mentality is perfectly flawed if you believe in me yet not the one who made me. Speaking of which…' Kurt suddenly felt the other's eyes roam over his still-shaking frame. 'It's been a while since someone so young, so beautiful, managed to summon me.'

Gulping down hard, Kurt resisted the urge to back away and forced himself forward a few steps. 'When did you last…?'

'Meet someone under these circumstances?' The Devil finished for him. Kurt nodded, receiving a smile in return. 'A while. Many seek me in places such as this, but only those with real conviction are successful. Others are not worth my time. You understand, Kurt?' Kurt nodded numbly. He continued taking small steps forward until only a couple of feet separated them. The Devil's eyes glistened in appraisal. 'Perhaps you should explain to me why you are here.'

'I thought you already knew.' Kurt said before he could stop himself.

The creature chuckled. 'I enjoy hearing the human viewpoint.'

Unsure how to hold himself under such an intense gaze, Kurt fumbled with himself as he spoke. 'My dad…he's sick. Cancer. T-tonight I was told to prepare myself to say goodbye…'

'People die, Kurt.' The creature murmured softly. 'It's a sad fact of life for humans but one that most people live with.'

'Not him.' Kurt found his voice getting strained as he argued. 'At least…not now. I need him. I lost my mom already and he's-he's been my everything. He's only thirty eight and until he got ill he was so full of-of life! He should be out there finding someone to spend the rest of his life with, not fighting for his next breath. He gave me everything he could and he shouldn't have to suffer, okay?' Kurt didn't know when he started to cry again, but the tears would not stop coming now and he had to cover his face with his sleeve and sob into it.

Blaine watched him with quiet interest and politely waited until Kurt had regained some composure. 'You love your father very much.' He stated gently.

Kurt nodded as he sniffed. 'He's the greatest man I know. Without him…I couldn't be alive.'

Several more moments passed without another word until… 'I can heal your father.'

It was said with such flippancy that Kurt almost questioned whether he heard him right. 'S-sorry?'

'Your father,' the Devil repeated. 'I can heal him. Allow him to happily live to a ripe old age, no doubt longer than he would have normally by today's standards.' Kurt stared, dumbstruck. 'The question is, though, what are you willing to give me in payment?'

The subject of payment was not something Kurt had considered at any point up until now. Still focused on the confident claim that his father could be cured, Kurt gave a rigid shrug. 'Anything. I'd give you anything.' He then flushed slightly. 'My dad's hospital bills have sort of been sapping at my dad's savings but I'll give you all we have, including my own. Three thousand at least, if that's-'

'Do you really think the Devil himself would deal in money, Kurt?' the creature grinned, revealing his charming toothy grin once more. Kurt felt immediately embarrassed at his obvious stupidity. 'I ask you again, what are you willing to give me in exchange for your father's life?'

'Anything!' Kurt almost whined. He was beginning to panic: what did he have to offer? More to the point, what did he have to offer the Devil? Suddenly, a flashback to his Google search years before sprung to the forefront of his mind. 'My soul.' He said promptly.

Instantly, Blaine smirked in satisfaction and Kurt knew he had guessed right. 'Your soul… It is so incredibly precious.' The dark haired man responded in a very slow manner. 'It's more than looks, it's more than personality or character – it is the very essence of your being. Without it, you do not exist.' Kurt listened, unsure what to make of any of it. 'Let me put it this way, Kurt, you do not simply give your soul away. It is not simply your life you lose. Once you pass on the soul is the only part of you which remains. It is the only part of you which goes on living. You do not know what it means to offer someone your soul.'

'I don't care.' Kurt said firmly. All this talk about souls – he would be willing to take his own life if his father were to die which would surely be some sort of sin – it was meaningless to him. 'Have it. If it means giving my dad his life back and letting him live one he deserves then I'd rip myself open and hand it to you myself if I could.'

The Devil regarded him like an amused parent would a small silly child. 'You are so young and naive. It is far more complicated… more destructive than you believe.' He chuckled. 'But I can sense your heart and I feel your conviction. If you truly offer me your soul then I will take it as payment.'

Kurt let out a shaky cry of joy and his eyes brimmed with tears again, this time with hope and renewed happiness being the cause. 'You'll save my dad?'

'In return for your soul I will restore your father's health completely. He will not succumb to any more ailments nor will he fall victim to any incident caused by human or nature. His death will be due to old age and nothing more.'

In sheer excitement and relief, Kurt threw himself back and paced around as he listened to the promise. Words could not express the delight flooding his body. He bounded back to the dealmaker and almost allowed himself to throw his arms around the man. He only just stopped himself. 'Thank you,' He cried. 'Thank you, thank you, thank you…'

The Devil arched a brow, his smile never wavering. 'Let's not get too ahead of ourselves, Kurt. The deal has yet to be sealed. Are you prepared?'

'Yes,' Kurt swallowed hard and tried to clear his mind free from the delirious fog which had surrounded his brain.

'This means that after I have granted your request you will-'

'Yes, I know, my soul - please, do it now!'

Kurt did not want to seem rude but his excitement and the prospect of stalling (time which his father may or may not have) made him anxious to start. Blaine seemed to revel in his impatience yet Kurt did not notice. The Devil used one finger to beacon Kurt forward. He complied. 'Take my hand.' The teens quivering hand reached towards the other man, who swiftly stole it away in his own grip. A gasp escaped Kurt's lips; the hand felt so smooth and cool to the touch - his own felt red hot in comparison - but that was nothing compared to the electric-like current which seemed to surge through into his skin and up his arm into the rest of his body. In a fleeting moment of pure fear, Kurt realised that he could not move. The Devil's gaze held onto his, unyielding and would not allow Kurt to look elsewhere. 'Listen to my words, answer my question, and then do exactly as I say.' Kurt tried to nod but his head would not move. It didn't matter anyway. 'Do you, Kurt Hummel, hereby swear to offer your soul in exchange for the life and good health of your father, Burt Hummel, fully understanding the promise and the inability to resist the costs you agree to pay for your request?'

'Yes…I-I do.' Kurt stuttered before taking a sharp intake of breath as the surging power jolted through his core. His eyes were lost in those staring at him. The pools of glistening black, Kurt was now close enough to see there was no separation between iris and pupil. It was just all darkness. Kurt was starting to feel unsteady on his feet and woozy from dull dizziness.

'Kurt…kiss me.'

It was strange…the creature's mouth didn't seem to even move but Kurt definitely heard his words. Unable to question intentions or reason, Kurt found himself drawn forward. The world around him dropped into nothing. Lips met lips, although Kurt could not gain a sense of what he was doing. He felt like he was freefalling only it was all in slow motion. The hand gripping his tightened and tightened but then somehow disappeared into nothing. The smooth cold lips on his seemed to melt into nothing.

Had anything been watching Kurt at that moment, they would have seen the boy crumble to the centre of the crossroad clearing. They would have seen his eyes roll back and close, his knees buckle and his body hit the ground like a limbless corpse. However, there was no one around to see. Kurt was completely alone. 

* * *

A.N. Thank you for reading, please leave a review or message me before you leave. Should I continue or focus on another fic? Do you like it so far?


End file.
